Going to the Lake
by NeeyahTwins
Summary: "Hei what's wrong" "I need time Yin 'cause i don't know myself." "You don't need no more time take me to the lake Hei." YinxHei R&R Not that good with summary's. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Niyahtwins: I don't know why but it seems that writing comes easy to me around holidays.

\(*o*)/: Niyah doesn't own Darker Than Black and never will in her whole life.

* * *

Lately Hei ha been keeping his distance from Yin and even Yin who is usully alone, was really alone when Hai became distant. So she set out a plan to see what was bothering him.

A) Ask him. Didn't work

B) Go to his house. Doing now.

Yin made her way to his house and noticed that the door was slightly open, so she went in slowly.

"Hei?"

there was no answer so she went in even more, maybe to the middle of the room.

"Hei?"

"Hmmmm" Yin turned her head to the sound.

**Hei's POV **

I don't know why but I can tell that there was something wrong with me. I wanted answers but there was no questions to ask. So I distanced myself from every one but manly Yin.

So I went out to my normal noodle place, But I didn't eat as much as I used to.

"are you okay it seems you are eating less and less." The owner of the noodle shop asked.

"You see i thought that if i went to the wild then i would have to eat less and less so I'm going to prepare.

"I see, I see I thought it was because My daughter was the one making the noodles, and see just can't get it right."

Out of no where a broom came and hit the owner.

"Dad! Really!"

Hei laughed

"Well I got to go."

I walked out and looked up at the sky.

"It's going to rain soon." so I walked home and lucky for me it rained as soon as i got in the door. but suddenly i was tired so I lay down and went to sleep.

I don't know why but I got this feeling that I didn't close the door I don't care any way.

**SOME TIME LATTER.**

I heard the voice of a angel.

**NORMAL POV**

"Yin is that you?" Hei said turning on the lights to find Yin in a puddle of water.

She nodded her head.

"Come on so that you could get dry." Hei grabbing a towel and getting her some of his cloths t put on. Hei pushed her in the bath room and started to make some tea.

After Yin was done changing Hei poured her and himself some tea and they sat on the floor.

"Hei...Tell me what's wrong." Yin said putting her cup on the floor.

Hei looked at Yin from the corner of his eyes.

"there...There's nothing wrong" he replied

"Lie"

Salience was held between them.

"Don't lie to me Hei" and for the first time in a long time Yin's eyes showed sadness in them.

Hei mentally slapped himself for making Yin have that show on her face. So he pulled her on his lap and hugged not surprised at all just sat there and listened to what he had say. But knowing that Yin was in love with Hai she some what knew what was bothering him.

"Hei just te-"

He covered her mouth with his hand and rested his chin on her head. (You thought his was going to kiss her. Ha)

"Just give me some time to think and I will come back to you."

"But you already had the time to think now i just got to help you. Yin turned in his lap and rested her head i his neck.

"Come on, we can do this together."

Yin stood up and held out her hand.

Hei looked at it, then took it.

"Take me to the lake Hei"

"What are you talking about Yin It's raini-"

"Take. Me"

* * *

Niyahtwins: And I stopped it at that because i need to think about what will happen. So help me out people and review what should happen next. And I'll need to get this done by next week so let's go people and if your not a human then still help me out.


	2. Chapter 2

Niyahtwins: My loved ones did you miss me? You didn't. =_=... Well any way I've made the second chapter and I got one thing to say. And number three is Lemon just to tell you know then later.

\(*o*)/: Niyah doesn't own Darker Than Black.

* * *

When they were at the lake Hei pulled Yin down to him and stared at her.

"Lay down"

"W... Wh... What."

"Lay down in the water Hei." Good thing it's shallow at this area.

While Hei started to float in the water Yin got on her knees and lay her head on Hei's chest. (Just to point out someone asked me was Yin blind because of the first chapter. YES SHE IS if you didn't know she was blind in the anime then what have you been doing.)

After a while nothing happened, but right when Hei was going to get up. He blank out.

**Some Place Within**** Hei**

In a very dark place, Hei was looking at his past with Yin. How he would find himself staring at her and she always looked at him.

Then the picture change. When yin fist went missing and he had to kill her, but then contractors tried to kill her so he protected her.

That's when it all started when he realized that he loved her. No he was in love with her, but he didn't know of it, so it confused him.

in went black again.

**Back At The lake**

Hei felt the rain back on his face, and looked over his chest to see Yin asleep.

'Must have taken a lot of energy'. Huh?' Hei went back home carrying Yin on his back. the lake was not far from his apartment but it seemed like it, when a lot of seniors were saying how they should get home quickly, and that love comes from the ran and all the other stuff old people say.

When he got back in her finally closed and lock the door. Because Yin was passed out he changed her and himself. Hei put down a futon and laid Yin on it and tucked her in. Then he went to his kitchen to get something to eat. It seems his eating habits are back. When he was nearly done a hand slipped on his chest pulling him closer to the person.

Hei turned around quickly and stared at Yin.

"you... Your awake.." Hei said looking else where but Yin.

Yin's hair was out of it's pony tail and she had on shorts and a large tee.

"Hei..."Yin moved her hand to his chest again.

"looked at me." Yin demand

Hai looked Yin in the eye and this time because he knew what was what. He's eye's filled with lust, and he wanted her.

* * *

Niyahtwins: Omg I don't know how to write the next chapter. Someone help me but then again I'm almost done so I'll see you later guys and you can't lie you did miss me.


	3. Chapter 3

My love ones please help me out, and give me some time to write out what i need to it's not that easy when you have so much to write about and re-do a lot of storys and then being a beta so stay with me and i will go on for you.


End file.
